elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Revealing the Unseen (Skyrim)/Archive 1
It's currently bugged, does not work for me either. Just wait for a patch. -- To focus the Oculory, you have to hit it once with a fire spell, then about 3 times with an ice spell. It took awhile to figure it out, but see the video on the quest page which should help you out. 15:17, November 15, 2011 (UTC) No, the crystal is glitched and you cannot interact with it. I have yet to find a fix. no light In every video that I have seen and page that i have read there is already a beam of light coming through the ceiling to focus, but when I go into the chamber there is no light.. so i cant even start focusing it. I dont know what to do. 00:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) The person im supposed to get the items from at the entrance to Mzulft is bugged as he will not give me the items, and he will not die even if i shoot him. i cannot talk to hom as i get no interaction symbol. This is on PC. I am there in the day time... it says its 12:15pm and i still cant see anylight.. The Psijic Order So... I went through all the quest, got into the oculory, ifxed the damn thing and went out. I didn't meet the Messenger from the Psijic Order, though but I believe I might just have missed him on the way out (I took the loooong way out...) Does this change future events in any way? MikkelGrenaa (talk) 18:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No light? No light...please note that the wiki has been edited to say that you must attempt this quest during certain hours of the day in order to have light. Killing the guy after he talks The guy at observation place says he is going to give a full report to his masters. I killed him after he said place of staff of magnus. So he cant tell things to his masters right? Is it saves me from future problems or nothing changes? Reporting to Aren Reporting to Aren and finding him busy with Arcano is still part of this quest but not addressed on this page. Such information should be added. Retardedmoose (talk) 02:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm having kind-of the same issue as RetardedMoose, but in my game the quest is stuck on Report to The Arch-Mage even after I reported to him. Any information on how to fix this would be helpful Moving The Beam Lights Using Flame does not appear to move the beam of lights although Frostbite works. You have to get the crystal to the right temoerature by cooling and heating. when the beams hit all the rings you got the right temperature, then you can start using the switches.--Loonix (talk) 10:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Possible Solution Quitting the game, restarting it and loading the save game might fix it... It was certainly worked for me. Like other people I initially had no light but now it is fixed :-) Yes, and I agree, I hit the crystal with 1 flame spell and 3 frost spells and the beam aligned to the right position. Problems with starting the quest. Mirabelle Ervine has disappeared before I can talk with her, is there anyway to get her back or find her again? 16:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Missing Beam I had to quit the game, restart and load a savegame prior to placing the Crystal to be able to see the beam. JanOlsen01 (talk) 00:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Quest Doesn't Start I need help!! This quest doesn't start on mine. I finished Good Intentions and the guy told me to talk to Mirabelle, but it did not start the quest and when i spoke to Mirabelle she didn't say anything about the staff. What do i do? What about the "Mzulft room key" that can be found in the room with Master locked door? There are: skeleton in a bed with some kind of book, this key and a chest in the room I am talking about. Didn't find anything about this key and where to use it please help. "Setstage MG06 10", doesnt work the quest doesnt appear in the journal, "coc mzulfit01" teleports you inside the mzulfit but progressing through doesnt start the quest either went all the way to oculatory or whatever its called and still couldnt start the quest. Missing Crystal I ran into a bug on the PC where the focusing crystal wasn't dropped by any of the falmer in the ruins. It prevented me from advancing the quest past "return the crystal to Paratus". It can be fixed first by going into the console and adding the crystal to your inventory (player.additem 0009f7a6 1), then using the console to advance the quest (player.SetStage MG06 35). No key After you talk to Paratus, he leads you to a room where the puzzle is. There is a spiral slope that goes up. If you fall between the wall and the slope when you first start to climb, you get stuck. I tried everything to get out of that corner. Finally I turned and faced the wall then jumped backwards. After confronting Ancano and viewing the blinding light, if you have a follower you left at home, they seem to pop up behind you. I have Meeko as a follower usually, but I left him behid for this quest. When the light came and went, he was laying down just as he was in my house and when I interacted with him, it asked him to follow me. Not too bad of a glitch, but still a glitch. 03:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Door Won't Open. When I go to the area with the focusing crystal the mage won't approach me to open the door. I've reloaded 3 times. AmbieSushi 03:17, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Completely blocked Okay, so I've gone through the ruins and am now just outside the door to the Oculary, however, I cannot seem to open it, as I seem to lack a key for it, and the guy on the otherside is not speaking to me whatsoever. I'm playing on 360, is there any way that I could fix this or bypass it? 04:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Miri :Did you already retrieve the key from the chest which is guarded by a Dwarven Centurion? —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 04:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information Okay I'm playing on Ps3 and I was doing just fine but then I was killed by those spiders and so I had to restart but I was outside of the locked door where Gavros Plinius is. He won't die and I need to get the key from him. He just keeps saying greetings. Any help? 20:13, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Paratus Decimius informing the Imperial? He keeps saying that he will let his city knows that I am searching for the Staff of the Magnus, does this related to some plot later? If so, does killing Paratus after finishing the dialog affect that? Vicary (talk) 16:36, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Not that i've ever come across. AzuraKnight (talk) 09:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Error in Puzzle Solution? "Alternatively, the beams will align themselves automatically if the Dragonborn sacrifies Lydia, using the Frost or Flames spell. Paratus must witness the murder, or the puzzle has to be solved to continue." Really..... i almost removed this the second i saw it can anyone say if this is true? AzuraKnight (talk) 09:17, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Removing it. AzuraKnight (talk) 20:02, June 18, 2013 (UTC) My buttons are not activating any help?? Button is not activating any help?? SkyrimNerd117 (talk) 23:47, June 12, 2014 (UTC) A possible way to avoided the bug where the next quest in the quest line won't start is to complete all other quests given by other College of Winterhold residents. It worked for me. I had the Orc librarian and cat guy scrolls quest still uncompleted when I attempted to complete Revealing the Unseen and encountered the bug where the containment wouldn't start. After I completed those two quests it let me finish Revealing the Unseen and start Containment. 17:03, July 14, 2014 (UTC)H0B0Byter99 Bug needs confirmation: too many followers Can anyone confirm this bug report? And how is it possible to have too many followers? * If the Dragonborn has too many follower at the time, they may automatically bypass the initial room of Mzulft where Gavros Plinius lies in wait, showing only a locked door upon first entering the Dwemer ruins. This can be solved by either reloading an earlier save from outside the ruins and attempting to re-enter, or by clearing the ruins up the Oculory and then exiting the door to Skyrim before attempting to enter Mzulft again from the primary entrance. Cubears (talk) 02:46, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Wrong info on "Back at the College"? The info about the last part of the quest says, : Savos and Mirabelle hit the barrier with sparks and frost, respectively, and to destroy the barrier it must be hit with fire to complete the trio. This is incorrect based on what I observed during my playthrough, which I did on PC with all DLCs and official patches loaded (v1.9+), and no mods installed. Basically my character didn't do anything to help Savos and Mirabelle, but the barrier still came down eventually. 22:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC)